Not Anymore
by Silver Hanyou
Summary: One-shot; B/V songfic. Bulma breaks up with Yamcha because he is cheating on her. Bulma and Vegeta start to get closer. What happens then? Vegeta is a little OOC, but that's ok.


" " speaking

' ' Bulma thinking

^ ^ Vegeta thinking

~ ~ song

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or the song "Unsaveable" by Faith Hill.

Not Anymore

Bulma dragged her body in through the front door to her house, Capsule Corp. Her face was stained with mascara that had run from her eyes because of tears. Her knees felt weak as she slid down the door to sit on the ground. Tears once again dared to escape her bright blue eyes, which were now red from sobbing so much. Bulma held them back. 

'No,' she thought, 'I am not going to cry because of him anymore.' She had just broken up with her boyfriend, Yamcha. He had been cheating on Bulma for almost 6 months now and she couldn't take it anymore. Yamcha didn't even care about her anymore. He just wanted her for her money. After all, she was the heiress to Capsule Corp., which was the biggest corporation in the world. Bulma knew that she had to get over him because she was never going to take him back for what he did. 

*Flashback*

Bulma decided to see Yamcha while he was at his apartment. It was a while since they had seen each other and she wanted to surprise him. She walked through the door into his living room. Bulma thought that she smelled some kind of perfume in the air. 'He must have bought some new cologne or after-shave or something…I hope.' She then heard something in his bedroom and opened the door. What she saw next completely shocked her. The sight that she saw was none other than Yamcha, but he wasn't alone. Bulma saw her best friend, Laurie, in the room with Yamcha! "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AGAIN, YAMCHA?!?! I THOUGHT WE WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND YOU STAB ME IN THE BACK?! AND YOU'RE DOING IT WITH MY BEST FRIEND, NO LESS!" Bulma screamed and ran out of the apartment crying. Yamcha tried to catch up to her but Bulma screamed over her shoulder, "Get away from me, Yamcha, or else I will call the police on you!" He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard this. Bulma continued to run to her house.

*End Flashback*

~A love so cruel

Yeah, that's all that I got from you

Tell me what in the world

Could I do

But leave

After all that you've done to me

Now it's so easy to say

I'm over you~

Bulma wiped the tears that welled up on her eyelids from thinking about the fiasco that was that night. She was about to run up to her room to get some sleep, but the one thing – or person – she was trying to avoid showed up – Vegeta. 

"Back so soon, woman? I thought you would be out longer with that weakling of yours?" 

Bulma turned around and retorted, "Not that it's any of your business, but me and Yamcha broke up tonight. He was cheating on me for a long time now and I have had enough."

"Heh, I thought you would never find out that he was cheating with so many women."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time he would come over, he would smell like other women, maybe 3 or 4. I'm surprised that he kept up the charade for so long."

Bulma sighed, "I don't know why you care so much anyway. It doesn't concern food or the gravity room. Anyway, I'm not in the mood to fight right now. I'm going to bed. If Yamcha comes over here – and I know he will – tell him that I am not taking him back because of how he treated me." With that, Bulma went to her room and slept.

~'Cause baby I cried

A little too hard

A little too long

What I thought was right

Was way too wrong

And too far gone

I can't bring back the love

There just ain't enough

Available

Impossible

Unsaveable~

The next morning, Bulma woke up feeling refreshed. 'Today is a whole new start for me. A start without Yamcha in my life, cheating on me every time I wasn't with him.' Bulma went into her bathroom and took a shower. When she came out, she could hear loud banging on her bedroom door. 

"Woman!!! Come downstairs and make my breakfast before I blast this door down!"

'Maybe even Vegeta won't seem so bad now that I left that cheating liar.' Bulma went downstairs quickly, as not to get on the bad side of the Saiyan Prince this early in the morning. She was in the middle of cooking 20 eggs for Vegeta when she heard a knock on the door. Since no one was getting up to answer it, Bulma decided to get it. She left the kitchen and went to greet the person at the door. If she knew who it was, she would do something other than greet him. It was Yamcha.

"Hi, babe," Yamcha said, "I brought you some flowers and your favorite chocolates. Listen, we need to talk…"

Bulma snatched the chocolates and flowers from his hand. "No, Yamcha, there is nothing that we need to talk about. I saw you cheating last night and it was the last time that you will be cheating on me. I am not going to take you back after this."

"But, Bulma, I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to…"

"You didn't mean for me to what? For me to see you last night so I could keep thinking that we had a future together? Not anymore. It's too late to say sorry to me now. You should have quit while you were ahead. Now leave before I have to call security to take you off the premises."

Bulma slammed the door in his face and, suprisingly enough, it felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. In the kitchen, a very angry Saiyan Prince was waiting for his now burned eggs. However, Bulma didn't know that Vegeta heard everything that happened at the front door.

^I can't believe that she didn't take that weakling back. Every time something like that happens, she takes him back. Why would I suspect that something would be different this time? Oh, well. It's none of my business and I don't care what happens in her life.^ "Woman, where is my food?!"

~Here you come

Trying to make up for what you've done

It's too late to say

You're sorry now

Now it's your turn

You can't cross that bridge you burned

You're on your own

When will you learn~

In the months that followed Bulma's breakup with Yamcha, the heiress to Capsule Corp. was spending more and more of her time with the Saiyan Prince. Wherever Bulma was, Vegeta was. Even though Vegeta was mostly near Bulma because he needed his gravity room fixed, passersby could tell that he wasn't completely dreading being around Bulma.

Bulma was sunbathing on the side of her Olympic-sized swimming pool with Vegeta only a few yards away, training. Bulma was starting to get hungry, and when she got hungry, she could only imagine how Vegeta was feeling.

"Vegeta, I'm going inside to get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

Vegeta looked toward where the voice was coming from. His jaw almost dropped at what he saw. Bulma was wearing a baby blue, barely there bikini. Vegeta nearly started drooling if it hadn't been for Bulma, who snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Vegeta, are you okay? Do you want anything to eat?" Bulma asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure, I'll have something to eat. Just make it quick, woman. I have to get back to training." Vegeta said, although his thoughts were on something other than training.

Bulma slipped her silk robe back on and went inside, Vegeta on her heels. She started to make a meal that could feed an army when something popped into Vegeta's mind.

"Woman, why did you break up with the weakling?"

"Who, Yamcha?" Bulma inquired.

"Yes. What other weakling that I know is there? Now tell me, why did you break up with him?" Vegeta was starting to get annoyed.

~'Cause baby I cried

A little too hard

A little too long

What I thought was right

Was way too wrong

And too far gone

I can't bring back the love

There just ain't enough

Available

Impossible

Unsaveable~

"I told you. He was cheating on me and I couldn't take it anymore. He only wanted me for my money. I thought that he was going to marry me but I realized that it was all just a plan to use me for my inheritance. I just don't understand why people are like that."

"Heh. I don't care anyway. That weakling didn't deserve you, if you ask me," Vegeta said.

'Was that just a compliment from Vegeta? No way, I must be dreaming. He doesn't compliment anyone,' Bulma thought to herself. Little did she know that Vegeta was asking himself the same question.

^Why did I just say that? I don't care what happens between the weakling and the woman – or do I? Could I be having feelings for – no, a Saiyan Prince does not fall in love with weak humans.^

Later that night, Bulma was in the kitchen, getting a midnight snack. She kept thinking to herself what Vegeta had said earlier.

*Flashback*

"Heh. I don't care anyway. That weakling didn't deserve you, if you ask me," Vegeta said.

*End Flashback*

'I can't believe he said that. Why would he say something like that, and to me of all people? Or maybe he wants our friendship further. I wouldn't mind if that happened, but I know he doesn't have the same feelings for me.' She got some milk from the fridge and sat down at the table.

Vegeta was in the gravity room, training. His stomach growled and shook the whole room. ^I better get something to eat.^ Vegeta walked into the kitchen where Bulma already was. She looked over at him and resumed staring out into space while drinking her milk. Vegeta just stood at the doorway, staring at the blue-haired woman in front of him.

^I can't believe I'm falling for her, a weak human. She does seem to resemble a female Saiyan with her attitude and…NO! She keeps getting into my dreams. Why does she have to haunt me?^ He shook himself out of his thoughts and walked to the fridge. He got himself something small, only a 20 pound turkey, and sat down at the seat across from Bulma.

^I can't take this anymore! I have to tell the woman how I feel about her. It will finally be off my chest. And if she doesn't like it, I can just leave with the gravity room. No one is making me stay anyway.^ Vegeta thought to himself.

Bulma was thinking about the same thing. 'I want to tell Vegeta how I feel about him, but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? He will be living in this house and will be a constant reminder of how I completely embarrassed myself.' She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Vegeta clearing his throat, trying to get her attention. Vegeta pointed to his empty plate for Bulma to take.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was daydreaming and I guess I didn't notice that you finished your food." Bulma said, a blush creeping up onto her cheeks, remembering what she was thinking about. She went to the sink and started to wash the dishes.

"Woman, I have something to tell you."

"Huh? Oh, sure. Go ahead." Bulma said, not really paying attention to what Vegeta was saying.

"Umm, ever since I came to this place, there was always something about you. I wasn't sure what it was until I let myself see it. We have been getting closer for the past few months and I don't know if it is because you are not with the weakling anymore or if it is because of me. But you are in my thoughts and dreams all the time and I think I know why. Woman, what I am trying to say is that I lo–"

"Keep going, Vegeta, I'm listening." Bulma said, still not paying any attention to Vegeta.

"I am trying to say that…I love you, woman."

"Huh? Oh, ok, Vegeta." What he said hadn't really sunken into her mind yet, so she was just pretending that Vegeta said something like, "Woman make me more food," or "Woman fix my gravity room." But what Vegeta said didn't sound like either of those. It finally hit Bulma as to what Vegeta just told her.

"Wh – what did you just say? Did you just say that you love me?" Bulma asked shakily.

"Yes, I did, woman." Vegeta said, hanging his head, so he wouldn't see what Bulma's reaction was. Bulma was shaking so much after hearing what he said that she dropped the plate that she was washing. Bulma knew that she dropped the plate and closed her eye, waiting for the crash that was about to come, but it never came.

Bulma opened her eyes to see what happened to the plate. What she saw was Vegeta standing in front of her, holding the plate. She looked up at him and stared into his dark, onyx eyes. 

"Y – you actually lo – love me?" Bulma managed to stutter out.

"Yes I do, woman." Vegeta said reluctantly.

"I love you, too, Vegeta." Bulma said, happy that this wasn't a dream. Now it was Vegeta's turn to be shocked.

"You love me too? Really?" Vegeta asked. Bulma nodded her head and smiled. Vegeta was about to smile also when he decided to do something else. He kissed her. Bulma was caught off guard by Vegeta kissing her so soon, but after a while, she started to kiss him back. The kiss got more and more passionate as seconds went by. Soon, Bulma broke the kiss in order to catch her breath.

"Wow, I didn't know you could kiss like that." Bulma said. She just stared into Vegeta's eyes and kissed him again. He picked her up into his arms and went upstairs to his bedroom…

~Love

There's someone out there for me

Who thinks I'm beautiful

I've got to go~

*6 years later*

"Mom! Can I go to Goten's house to play?"

"Trunks, come here. Eww, look at you, you're a mess! Go take a bath and then you can go to Goten's house to play."

"Ok. Thanks, Mom."

Bulma smiled. Her son, Trunks, was 6 years old and she couldn't be any happier. Her life was the way it was supposed to be. Two strong arms wrapped around her waist got her back into reality.

"Hi. Are you out of the gravity room to get something to eat?" Bulma asked. She only got a grunt in response.

"I will take that as a yes. What do you want to eat?"

"Anything, I just need to get back to training." Vegeta said and sat down at the table, waiting for his food.

"Yes, training. God forbid if anything distracted you from your training." Bulma said sarcastically.

Vegeta got up from his seat so quietly that Bulma didn't even know until he was behind her again. Bulma let out a yelp when Vegeta put his arms around her tiny waist again.

"I love you, Vegeta." Bulma whispered. She got another grunt as an answer. Bulma giggled.

"Is that all you can say to answer my questions?" Bulma teasingly asked.

"No, I can say this…" Vegeta answered, and he bent down to kiss her. They kissed for a while until they heard something coming from the kitchen door.

"Eww! My parents are kissing! How gross!" Trunks exclaimed. Bulma and Vegeta stopped kissing to look at their son.

"Mom, I took a bath. Now can I go to Goten's?" Trunks asked excitedly.

"Yes, you can go now. Just be careful." Bulma screamed to Trunks, who already flew out the window.

"Now, where were we?" A husky voice said next to her. Bulma laughed to herself.

"I love you, Vegeta." Bulma smiled and said.

"I love you, too." Vegeta said before they kissed again. Bulma couldn't be happier with her life and how it turned out, especially with the man that she loved…

~Baby I cried

A little too hard

A little too long

What I thought was right

Was way too wrong

And too far gone

I can't bring back the love

There just ain't enough

Available

Impossible

Unsaveable~

A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so please review. I want people's opinions, please. Thanks to Maya, Irina, and Teen for reading my fic (don't forget to review!). I wouldn't have started to write a fic if it weren't for you guys! I am such a follower! LOL! I don't exactly know why I chose this song for a songfic. I was just listening to it one day and I thought that one of the verses would fit so well with Bulma breaking up with Yamcha. And the rest is history! Don't forget to review!!!


End file.
